lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrison Taylor
| rank = | title = | occupation = Judge | status = Alive | first = "Refuge (1)" | last = "Positive" | playedby = Michael Mulheren }} Harrison Taylor is a judge in New York City. Harrison joined in a memo forbidding the singing of carols at the courthouse Christmas party. The Libertarian Party and the ACLU both supported Harrison's reelection campaign. ( : "In God We Trust") Arraignments * People vs. Francis Partell ( : "Bronx Cheer") :* Reserved a ruling on bail until an evidentiary hearing is held to determine the credibility of the prosecution's case. ::* Remanded the defendant without bail after he determined that the evidence presented is enough to sustain the indictment. :* Ran a mediation between the Manhattan and Bronx Da's Offices to find a compromise because the Manhattan case compromised one of the Bronx's convictions on the same case. * People vs. Julian Preuss ( : "Open Season") :* Entered a plea of not guilty on the defendant's behalf. :* Remanded the defendant without bail. :* Ruled sua sponte and imposed special administrative measures so the defendant can't contact anyone besides his attorney and will not be allowed to make or receive any phone calls or mail. * People vs. Danielle Rose Melnick ( : "Open Season") :* Removed Melnick as the attorney of record for Julian Preuss. :* Released the defendant on her own recognizance. Cases tried Civil Court * Cohen vs. Tenants Association (Prior to : "In God We Trust") :* Ordered a creche removed from Gramercy Park * Waverly vs. Board of Education (Prior to : "In God We Trust") :* Prohibited funding for an after-school Bible club. Criminal Court * People vs. Georgy Maletkov and Boris Kira ( : "Refuge (1)" and "Refuge (2)") :* Granted the prosecution's motion to remove Nick Margolis as counsel for the defense after he gives his clients in the Russian Mob the names of the witnesses against them and are scared into keeping quiet. :* Agreed that new counsel will be appointed subject to his approval. :* Granted the prosecution's motion to arrange line-ups for a ten-year old boy who witnessed the crime without the Russian Mob knowing his name or face until the trial. :* Denied the Margolis's motion to dismiss on the grounds of insufficient evidence. :* Granted the defense's motion for a mistrial after the boy testified on the stand that there were other witnesses that were intimidated to be kept quiet. :* Denied the prosecution's motion to admit the boy's prior testimony in the second trial after he is attacked and nearly killed. :* Granted the defense's motion to dismiss based on insufficient evidence. * People vs. Seth Teitel ( : "Sunday in the Park with Jorge") :* Ordered the defendant to sit down when he interrupted his attorney's cross-examination of Miss Bergman. :* Dismissed the charges against the defendant after the police arrest another suspect. * People vs. Bruce Elwin ( : "In God We Trust") :* Presided over the defendant's allocution to murder in the second degree with a hate crime enhancement for killing Justin Lennard. ::* The defendant begins to confess before Wendy Weiss stops the proceedings and withdraws Elwin's guilty plea on behalf of the Calvary Hill Foundation and files a Clayton motion for the charges to be dismissed in the interest of justice. :* Granted the defense's motion to recuse himself based on his anti-christian bias but expresses that he is deeply offended. :** Remanded the case to the Motions Part overseen by judge G. Proctor. Appearances *''Law & Order'' (6 seasons, 9 episodes): ** Season 9: "Refuge (1)" • "Refuge (2) ** Season 11: "Sunday in the Park with Jorge" • "Bronx Cheer" ** Season 12: "Undercovered" ** Season 13: "Open Season" ** Season 15: "Coming Down Hard" • "In God We Trust" ** Season 16: "Positive" *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (1 season, 1 episode): ** Season 1: "Pattern of Conduct" de:Harrison Taylor Category:Males Category:Judges Category:L&O Characters Category:L&O Recurring Characters